


{You Were Always There For Me When I Needed You the Most}

by N3K0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3K0/pseuds/N3K0
Summary: Alphas rule the world. Beta's are the Average Joe. Omegas? They are looked down upon as nothing but sex slaves and peasants. Nothing and nobody could change the rules that have been engraved into even the oldest artifacts that the world depended on. Unfortunately, the was the world that Keith Kogane, a young abandoned omega, was forced into. This broken omega hates even the word, alpha. They were the reason that his mother left him, the reason he was being passed around like a stupid toy, the reason he had no such thing as freedom. Well, he was done being the 'perfect' omega he learned how to be in the orphanage. They were nothing but worthless scumbags that took advantage of every omega they came across...right? If this is so, then why is this new alpha that bought him at an auction house scared of him? Something is off about him. He almost seems... kind. This sends Keith's head in a twirl as the new alpha brings forth new opportunities.Is Keith going to be true to himself and refuse, in fear of it being a trap, or will he give this new mysterious alpha a chance at his broken heart and take a once in a lifetime chance at the closest thing he has to freedom?
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), My OC/Another OC
Kudos: 29





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I made my new account! Yes, this is Gay_Anime_Shipper! But from now on, I am N3K0! (Pronounced Neko, like the Japanese word for cat) So don't report me for copying! Thanks!

Keith used to be a happy and energetic pup. Even though his backstory wasn't so happy. His mother, Krolia, fell in love at the young age of 17, and bought her first omega only a year later. Her omega had far too many owners before, and was in no shape to give birth. Unfortunately, he forgot to warn Krolia of this. He went into shock soon after the birth of Keith's sister, who didn't make it past 3 months, and Keith had to be removed from his father surgically. After overcoming the depression of not only losing a pup, but also her mate, Krolia realized that she must protect Keith with all her might. His mother loved him and they got along, even without a father to support them. This may have been partly because of the business his mother's bloodline owned, Kogane and Company, but whatever the reason, they were one happy family. When he began showing signs of being an omega, his grandparents on his father's side of the family offered to take him to the zoo. Krolia, far too busy with helping the company, agreed. She believed that because her omega's parents rarely had days off, it would be a great bonding memory and that the old couple had taken a liking to Keith. Krolia had been blind that the couple wanted revenge on the alpha, whether that cost was their grandchild's life or money, they were willing to pay. The last thing Keith saw of his blood-line was them diving off, leaving him in the unpaved parking lot of the orphanage outside of the city.

He was only seven.

The caretakers loved every one of them and tried to provide as far as their government funded leash could stretch. They lived as an almost happy family. The government only did so much for the workers. But soon, all too soon, they were sorted according to their second genders. They reluctantly taught the alphas to be alphas and omegas how to be omegas. It was clear to any one that they also hated the system they were forced to live in, but they could do nothing but pray that the children they taught would grow to be decent human beings.

Keith was always grateful for the kindness the workers gave and how they punished everyone fairly, no matter your economic rank. As he grew, he noticed that one or sometimes a whole group of older orphans would skip on either their morning, evening, or noon meals, sometimes all at once. Keith found out the hard truth as he grew to be 13 in the place he called home. The government only issued a bare-maximum of $1200 a month, depending on how many alphas you had. You have an alpha? Can't have them going hungry, huh? $500 dollars for that young lad. Keith learned this and tried to lie about his second gender whenever the government man came and inspected once a month. Of course, the man recognized Keith as an omega and whipped him for lying. Keith cried out in pain as the younger omegas watched the blood quickly spread from the hot pink lashes that rose from the skin slightly. They watched in terror as the government man because quicker and more precise with his rapid hits. They feared that if they stepped out of line, they would become as torn and broken as Keith as he laid they, bleeding and quietly sobbing. A small beta walked over after the crowd soon disappeared and the government man left. Through blood and tear stained eyes, Keith eyed the wallet that was laid in front of him by the beta. The beta smiled.

"With your sacrifice, I was able to steal his wallet!"

So, Keith soon learned that if he suffered, the ninja beta would steal a few hundred dollars and they would help out their orphanage. Keith and the beta became official friends and began to enjoy their crime. They felt like Robin Hood and Little John.

"I'm Robin Hood! You're Little John, Keith!" The beta, who introduced herself as Pidge the Great Asexual Genius, screeched. Keith came to terms with this matter and agreed.

As Keith's age group grew, they were able to learn about their heat and the omega's reproduction system. At the age of 15, the omegas were forced to sleep in locked rooms, as the caretakers were terrified of the teen pregnancies that could accrue. This would seem like overkill to most uneducated fools, but heats in omegas were strongest when they first hit. This way, the alphas didn't have to walk around the orphanage 

When Keith was 16, he was purchased for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was in his designated room shared with four other young omegas when Caretaker Lotor called for him. Keith was very unsure at first, especially since he caught a whiff of another alpha in the orphanage. Trusting the new caretaker all too much, Keith crawled out of bed and steadied himself as he made his way out of his room and into the living room. Lotor stood with a young female alpha, and older male alpha in the back. She clearly had just turned of legal age and was searching for an omega with her father's help. The girl looked like a spoiled brat, from her Gucci Gold Stilettos to her Satin Valentino white purse to her baby pink dress that nobody could afford, and she was wearing it all like it was an everyday thing. But if you looked close enough, which Keith didn't, you'd see through the fake happiness and see a forced young girl trying to escape her father's clutches ***Picture Link in Endnotes Make Sure to Copy And Paste It*** Keith nearly rolled his eyes at the pink-wannabe-princess, but thought better of it as she was an alpha. He glanced at Caretaker Lotor, who refused to make eye contact with the now nervous omega. Lotor had never particularly been kind to Keith, so refusal to even look at the omega sent waves of terror through him. Keith shifted and stood next to the beta doors, just in case something went wrong, which he felt it would, he could contact Pidge and Hunk, another beta who had recently been helping with their shenanigans. 

"Keith, This is Ms. Paris Thatcher and her wealthy father, Mr. Chester Thatcher, President of Thatcher Treasury." Keith stared at the alpha who has worked at the orphanage for 2 months now. The older male alpha, who goes by the name Chester Thatcher, reached into his pocket and pulled out a finely rolled cigar and lights it."They're here to purchase you for an extreme amount of money.

"Ha HA! Yes, indeed! ONLY best for best daughter here!" The older man smiles with his crooked teeth and blows out ranched smoke from his cigar as he slaps a meaty hand on his daughter's back, causing her to leap forward in shock. Keith coughed as the repulsive smoke drifted to Keith's nose. Keith stuck out his tongue at the man's behavior and French accent, but quickly placed it back in his mouth when Caretaker Lotor growled at him. Keith's confidence was struck, but he realized that he was underage, so they couldn't buy him. He growled with a new-found strength. Paris' deep brown eyes widened as Keith spoke, and if you looked close enough, you'd see a small smile hinted on her make-up-caked face.

"No. There is no way, come hell or high water, that I am going with a spoiled French speaking bitch, who hounds to her daddy's needs. First of all, I'm VERY underage. Three years to be exact. Second of all, and I was waiting until my next birthday, but I'm gay. I am not mating with a female, even if you torture me."

Paris released and audible sigh at this statement, and Keith took notice. He also noticed the old man raise one side of his hairy unibrow at Lotor, expecting something. Before he had time to think anymore about the female alpha, the Caretaker Lotor grabbed him by his free neck and slammed him against the door. Keith's amethyst eyes widened as his one access to air was cut off. His legs kicked as he was raised higher off the floor. Suddenly, the door holding him up opened.

"Dude, what the hell!?" Pidge yelled, causing the other caretakers that were scattered around the building to come running into the living room. Hunk slipped out from behind them and darted to grab the headmistress as Pidge attacked Lotor. They jumped and screamed and bit, all worthless acts of heroism in hope of saving her friend, who was drifting out consciousness from lack of air. The older, more experienced caretakers were dragging Lotor and calling for backup. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!!!" They screamed and then felt the need to punch the scumbag in the face. Blood spewed from Lotor's nose and it looked as though it was broken. Lotor dropped Keith and blindly grabbed for his face. Keith sucked in his now treasured air. His hand flew to his throat and rubbed. He knew his neck would be covered in blue and purple tomorrow. Tears pricked the cornered of his gorgeous amethyst eyes. Pidge called for another one of the betas to get an ice pack when Hunk came rushing in, the headmistress following close behind. Her heels slamming in anger as she stomped in.

"WHAT is going ON in here!?" Mrs. Jones swung a hand to her well-carved hips as she shifted her weight to her left leg, her deep brown eyes a blaze. She pushed her glasses up her nose and glared at Lotor and the other alphas. "Well? I’m a busy woman and I haven’t all day!"

"WELL?! THIS BASTARD TRIED TO SELL KEITH!!!" Pidge screeched as they pointed an accusing finger at Lotor, who was mumbling curse words under his breath. Mrs. Jones' eyes shifted between Keith, who was still struggling to breathe, to Lotor's bloody nose and cursing, to the alphas in the corner. The other orphans surrounding the area nodded in agreement, small murmurs settled down as Mrs. Jones's breath hitched. 

"I'm sorry for the brutality of Lotor, but yes, you may buy Keith, but you may NOT sell nor use him until his eighteenth. Thank you and pay now." Everyone stared at Mrs. Jones. Everyone, even she knew that Thatcher couldn't be trusted. Chester laughed and gave her $93,941 in cash.

"Au revoir Mrs. Jones!" He slipped a collar over Keith's struggling head and shoved the leash into Paris's hands. Everyone stood in shock as Paris helped Keith up and walked him to the door. Only as it slammed shut did Pidge scream. They cried, shoved, kicked, and wept at the thought of what would happen to Keith. Hunk wrapped his bulky arms around the weeping beta and carried them into their shared room, where no one slept restfully. No one could bare the thought of what Keith Kogane, the hotheaded, yet helpful omega that cared for others in need, was being forced to do with Thatcher's "whore of a daughter" for his first alpha owner. ***Translations In EndNotes***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Spoiled Brat”
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwie-teDo8PmAhWUcc0KHbUTAmcQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwjjy5mDo8PmAhWCU80KHT24BjUQjRx6BAgBEAQ%26url%3D%252Furl%253Fsa%253Di%2526source%253Dimages%2526cd%253D%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwivt8XzosPmAhVBuZ4KHajLCW0QjRx6BAgBEAQ%2526url%253Dhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.canstockphoto.com%25252Fbeauty-blond-model-girl-in-fashion-pink-28946306.html%2526psig%253DAOvVaw1R9CI7zf5k-rJgq_QGWsUb%2526ust%253D1576898438782228%26psig%3DAOvVaw1R9CI7zf5k-rJgq_QGWsUb%26ust%3D1576898438782228&psig=AOvVaw1R9CI7zf5k-rJgq_QGWsUb&ust=1576898438782228
> 
> Yes, It’s long
> 
> Au Revoir - French for Goodbye


End file.
